Moka soumet Ruby
by leomessi
Summary: Ruby doit apprendre à Moka à controler son énergie avec le fouet belmonde. Cette séance d'entrainement tourne à la soumission de Ruby. Notée M pour des thêmes sexuels et S-M, un language violent, cru et sexuel.


Rosario + Vampire

Training with Ruby

« Je suis un vampire de classe supérieure, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de m'entrainer pour apprendre à contrôler mes pouvoirs! »

Moka était en colère à cause de la décision du proviseur. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité des séances d'entrainement qu'il lui avait imposé avec Ruby.

« Moka, tu as failli détruire l'école parce que le pouvoir de ton rosaire s'est affaiblie. Tu ne fais pas assez d'exercice sous ta forme intérieure, donc tu ne peux pas évacuer ta puissance, et le rosaire a plus de mal à la contenir. Il risque de ne plus fonctionner! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient face à face. Elles étaient reliées par une chaine attachée au poignet de Moka vampire et au coup de Ruby. Cette chaine servait de trop plein: si la puissance que déployait Moka était trop grande pour son rosaire, le surplus d'énergie serait déversé sur Ruby sous forme de décharge électrique. Bien sur, c'était douloureux, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la sorcière... Celle-ci était pressée que l'entrainement commence: elle avait en souvenir la séance avec Tsukune, qui malgré sa faible puissance avait déclencher tellement de plaisir en elle, que si les autres ne les avaient pas interrompu... Rien qu'à ce souvenir, elle sentit la chaleur monter en elle. Oui, elle était pressée de voir ce que la puissance de Moka pourrait faire en elle.

Moka poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix... Et puis cela pourrait être amusant de le faire avec toi! »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique alors qu'elle regarda profondément Ruby dans les yeux. Puis elle fit claquer le fouet belmonde dans le vide, de toutes ses forces. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre: une terrible décharge secoua le corps de Ruby, qui poussa un long gémissement et tomba à genoux, haletante. Le sourire de Moka s'agrandit encore.

« Désolée, je ne voulait pas mettre tant de puissance, dit elle faussement attristée. Je vais faire attention de ne pas recommencer. »

A ces mots, Ruby releva vivement la tête, et ses mots sortirent avant qu'elle est pu y réfléchir.

« NON! Au contraire, recommence! »

Elle ne sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit qu'après, et rougis vivement. Moka sourit encore d'avantage, révélant complètement ses dents.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ça. J'ai toujours su quelle perverse tu es... En même temps tu ne t'en caches pas vraiment! Je suis sure que tu es encore plus excitée en sachant qu'on le sait! En tout cas, j'espère que tu vas bien m'obéir, tu es ma chienne pour la journée, est-ce clair? »

Ruby n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait jamais osé imaginer que ses fantasmes se réaliseraient un jour. Ok, ce n'était pas Tsukune comme dans ceux ci, mais elle se sentait quand même comme au paradis. Elle balbutia sa réponse à Moka.

« Très clair.

-Très clair... Qui?

-Très clair maîtresse Moka.

-Bien... »

Elle lui cracha au visage.

« On ne va pas rester ici, je vais t'emmener dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles. Tu vas me suivre à quatre pattes, j'espère pour toi qu'on ne croisera pas grand monde! »

Elles partirent vers les dortoirs, Moka ouvrant la marche, sa chaine en argent dans la main qui servait de laisse à Ruby qui la suivait à quatre pattes, toute rouge et discrètement souriante. Heureusement, la journée était un peu avancée et presque tous les élèves étaient en cours, mais elles croisèrent un groupe de garçon, qui les regardèrent passer en les pointant du doigt et en rigolant.

« Dommage pour toi, susurra tout bas Moka, ce qui fit rougir Ruby encore. »

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre du vampire. Elle ferma la porte à clé et le rideau, et attacha Ruby en croix sur son lit.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toutes les deux! »

Elle fit glisser la culotte de son esclave le long de ses jambes, sans même avoir retiré ses bas et sa jupe, puis la lui mit dans la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Elle caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec le dos de la main puis les griffa, d'abord doucement et de plus en plus fort ensuite. La jeune sorcière n'essayait pas de se soustraire aux longs ongles de Moka: les yeux fermés, elle gémissait, bougeant son bassin au rythme des griffures appuyées du vampire. Moka s'arrêta soudain, satisfaite des longues marques rouges qui barraient les cuisses de sa soumise. Elle lui détacha les mains.

« Je veux que tu te déshabilles toute seule. Tu ne gardes que ton collier et ta chaine. »

Elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise à bascule de l'autre côté de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur Ruby assise sur le lit. Celle ci commença par retirer sa jupe, puis ses bas. Alors qu'elle avait enlevé la moitié du deuxième, Moka secoua une nouvelle fois son fouet dans le vide, envoyant une violente décharge à la sorcière. Elle le fit deux autres fois, lui arrachant des gémissements violents à travers son bâillon. Elle retira ensuite son corset, haletante et se retrouva nue devant Moka. Celle ci l'observait de sa chaise, satisfaite.

« Met toi à quatre pattes sur le lit. »

Lorsqu'elle eu obéit, Moka s'approcha et attacha ses poignets aux coins du lit. Elle lui attacha ensuite un de ses bas autour des yeux. Elle regarda son œuvre, la sorcière nue, attachée et bâillonée à quatre pattes sur son lit. Elle s'assit alors à côté d'elle, la laisse dans la main, et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de jais de la sorcière.

« Tu es belle Ruby, vraiment, chuchota Moka à son oreille. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière, et la fit descendre, la faisant courir sur le dos de la jeune femme qui frissonnait sous les caresses. Elle claqua doucement ses fesses, puis remonta jusqu'à son épaule, avant de redescendre jouer avec sa poitrine, frôlant doucement son ventre, son nombril puis son bas-ventre. Elle l'embrassa alors sur l'omoplate, continuant de la caresser en même temps. Elle monta ensuite, lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, encouragée par les gémissements étouffés de la sorcière. Puis, en même temps, fit une nouvelle fois claquer le fouet dans les airs, déclenchant une nouvelle décharge sur Ruby, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

« Tu aimes? Tu veux que je continue? »

Ruby secoua sa tête de haut en bas pour acquiescer et en demander plus. Elle fit alors claquer l'arme magique dans les airs encore et encore, écoutant les râles de plus en plus fort de son esclave, regardant son corps trembler de plus en plus fort, jusqu'au moment ultime où celle ci tendis le coup, poussa un gémissement plus fort et plus long, et s'affala sur le lit, ses jambes et ses bras ayant lâchés. Elle la regarda couchée sur le lit, haletante et tremblante, et fit claquer encore deux fois belmonde. Elle retira alors la culotte-bâillon de la jeune femme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ruby s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser. Puis elle la détacha et lui retira le bas qui l'aveuglait. La jeune sorcière était toute rouge et n'osait pas regarder Moka dans les yeux.

« Merci Moka, balbutia-t'elle. Je pensais pas faire ça un jour pour de vrai.

-Ce fut un plaisir, vraiment. Il faudra refaire ça un de ces quatre! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tout restera entre nous. Même si tu es une perverse avec des trips bizarres, tu es une super fille. »

A ces mots, elle l'embrassa une seconde fois, et laissa la sorcière se rhabiller.

Le lendemain. Ruby était assise sur un banc, à l'entrer du campus. Ses jambes croisées remontaient légèrement sa jupe, faisait apparaître le bas de ses cuisses. Elle se remémorait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Moka. Elle avait un peu honte, bien sur, de comment elle s'était comportée, mais pourtant avait aimé ça; tout ce qui s'était passé, comment Moka l'avait traité, et de s'être comportée comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réalisé un de ses fantasmes, et était prête à recommencer, de préférence avec Tsukune! Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des pas qui approchaient et vu Tsukune et ses amis approcher.

« Salut Ruby, ça va? Il baissa les yeux, et aperçut ses cuisses. Ruby! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes jambes, tu es toutes marquée! »

3 FIN 3


End file.
